


Get A Mirror, See Yourself

by TotallyHuman



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/TotallyHuman
Summary: #44: “I got the mirror so you can see yourself while I’m fucking you."





	Get A Mirror, See Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> A request from the kink meme: http://seekthemist.tumblr.com/post/159187801724/thread-starters-kink-edition
> 
> Cross posted from tumblr.

Javier was weirdly oblivious to it, actually.

The bastard had distracted him so well with his sweet, attention-consuming kisses and soft touches. It was a style of sex that Javier had rarely indulged when the world was sane. Everything else was quickies and satisfying, anonymous one night stands. Or at least, anonymous for him; they were usually with fans. But Tripp had gotten Javier into it since they became a steady item. Javier didn’t really expect much different from the few times they’d managed to have real, penetrative sex. All clipped sessions with no time for many semantics. Not like now.

All adding to the surprise Javier felt when he looked up from where he was on his hands and knees (the position a change of pace in itself), Tripp buried to the hilt inside of him - _stretching_ him in a fucking fantastic way, and saw it: himself. He was flustered and red, mouth hanging open as Tripp’s hands massaged his sides, little less than a stocky tower over Javier. Oh yes, he could see everything. Right down to his cock hard and dripping between his legs.

“Shit, _Tripp_ -” Javier said only to be immediately cut off as Tripp ground into him. Javier’s eyes rolled and fluttered shut as he dropped his head between his shoulders.

That didn’t last long because Tripp wound a hand into Javier’s hair. With the most gentle firmness that made Javier dizzy, Tripp tugged his head back but gave no leeway for Javier to meet anything but the reflection’s lustfully half-lidded gaze. _His_ half-lidded gaze.

The mirror showed Tripp leaning over Javier and was accompanied  by the physical sensation of lips against his throat. Leaving a trail of hisses up to his jawline before they brushed close to his ear and Tripp spoke, “I got the mirror so you can see yourself while I’m fucking you, Javi.”

The husky tone - the _words_ \- made Javier’s cock twitch and his heart skip a beat. He emitted a raspy, short groan and writhed beneath and against Tripp’s weight, wanting more. Wanting Tripp to _fuck him already._  When and where had Tripp developed a kinky side? And if it had always been there - if this was only the tip of the iceberg, well… Javier had no idea what Eleanor thought leaving him. Not that it mattered anymore.

“Aye - _fuck_ ,”was all Javier could choke out in response.

No warning preceded the way Tripp tightened his hold in Javier’s hair, pulled most of the way out, and then slammed home. An anguished and raunchy noise broke from Javier’s throat as Tripp repeated the act and set a sure, harsh pace. All while making sure Javier’s head stayed up so he could watch. Watch Tripp fuck him in a moaning mess.

A tongue licked along Javier’s spine, the wet turning cold against his skin as Tripp pressed a kiss right above the stripe between his shoulder blades. He spoke into the skin, a hand on Javier’s hip, yanking him back to meet each thrust, “Y’look so handsome when I fuck you, Javi. Can you see see?” The words were low, grunted more than just said and completely erotic.

 _Dios mio_ , he couldn’t remember the last time he was so thoroughly fucked. The intense gratification of Tripp’s harsh pace, multiplied by Tripp’s sheer stature adding to the natural force at his disposal. That he was _using_ . Hot pants spilled from Javier in a steady stream, occasionally obstructed as he dug his teeth into his lower lip. Downright _keens_ when Tripp’s cock hit his prostate.

The best part being the way Javier could see his body jolt and feel his muscles tighten around Tripp at the same time.

Yes, Javier _loved_ the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send a request, from the meme or original, for Javier/Anyone, feel free! My tumblr is @Galaxynoxious


End file.
